Love's Insanity
by xSonya
Summary: 'At last he could properly embrace his lover... For it was only with the peace of death that resistance was finally absent.' -A response to my own prompt at 'Vampire Knight Yaoi Prompts Forum'.


**Prompt:** **At last he could properly embrace his lover... For it was only with the peace of death that resistance was finally absent.**

* * *

 **Love's Insanity**

Perfectly motionless... Yet, even still, the body before him embraced death with quintessencial beauty. Every fiber of this display of ever eternal grace was locked in a state of complete tranquility; such a peacefulness one couldn't possibly mimick even if they had so desired.

Slender fingers that rivalled the coldness of the snow white skin before him mindlessly pressed at the blue stained lips of his silver haired lover. With a tenderness one reserved for a newly born babe, he smoothed each digit across lightly-tinted lips, careful as though they would crack, shatter, melt just like ice at even the very slightest of his touches.

 _Thrust_.

An emotionless smile teased at the corner of his lips, as he moved to smooth a thumb gently across the closed eyelids of his lover, admiring his ever so pale complexion. He really was perfect. If Kaname hadn't properly realized it before, now, it hit him like an epiphany. Everything about this silver-haired enigma was a rival for perfection. His Zero... he was like a blooming flower, even in the face of his very own demise.

He fingered a soft platinum strand of hair, one petal of many that masked his face, sprayed all around him like a silky silver web.

Silence.

There was not a word; for he could not speak. It was for the silence he was greatful, although it was also for this silence that he was in great pain.

" _Don't…_ "

" _Stop_ "

" _Bastard!_ "

Though, even in the absense of life, he cold hear those echoing protests, those vehement complaints; it was a resistence he thought he would forever face.

He was wrong, this was perfect.

For it was only in death that Kaname could properly embrace this one sided love of his own, and it was this sentiment, that pained his chest in a way that only one who was forever lost to an unattainable love would know.

 _He breathed shakily_.

It had been so easy, so _painfully_ easy...

He towered above his angel of death, taking pleasure in the way slithers of liquid silver moonlight showered over Zero's bare form, setting skin alight as though he were a star in the sky.

Though, what he took pleasure in the most, was the absence of disgust and agony, as he entered the body beneath him over and over again, the absense of not even a flinch, not even a flicker of emotion.

He let his eyes fall closed as he sighed, and when long eyelashes finally fluttered open once more, they were damp with unresolved lament, his vision blurred as he tried to seek out his beloved.

It was difficult to see much of anything anymore.

His chest constricted; agony choking him as the vines of reality tightly wrapped around his heart, the luxury of lifes decorative thorns biting, inflicting, pericing.

 _Inside, Kaname was bleeding_.

He faultered in his movemens, his wordless smile taking a moment to fade, the mask he wore sliding to reveal something more.

This ocean of blood he was drowning in...

 _It was just his tears_.

The body he smothered, the body he burried himself deep within, it was all just a vessel. The love of warmth, the warmth of love, it was all absent.

This empty shell beneath him... it was not his beloved.

It was not Zero at all.

He gasped with desperation his trembling release, before the cackle of dry amusement filled the suffocatingly peaceful silence. Shaking his head of the water his eyes insisted making its presence known, he dismissed this otherwise ridiculous display of foolishness.

Digging sharp nails into the bare waist of his lifeless captive, the enigmatic gaze of a pure-blood vampire cast its familiar vermillion glow across the pale skin of it's prey. A smirked lit up otherwise emotionless features, s a maniacal expression reserved for the clinically insane.

He dug his nails in harder, deeper, and had the body been alive, blood would've spilled mercilessly from his inflicted wounds. Kaname bit down on his lip, thrusting into Zero all over again, a new kind of excitement shaking his form.

 _He wasn't fighting back_.

Any gentleness he had once shown vanished into thin air.

 _He still wasn't fighting back_.

He basked in the promise of this revelation...

 _Corpses couldn't fight back._

* * *

 **A/N:** I have nothing to say.


End file.
